


Angel: Simple Gifts by Tiger Moon

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-11
Updated: 1999-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Tiger Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel: Simple Gifts by Tiger Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in the series of what will be snippets of Jim and Blair with

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *

## Angel: Simple Gifts

By [Tiger Moon](mailto:)  


Author's homepage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair and the rest of the Sentinel Crew belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. I'm not going to make any money off this so don't bother suing me. 

Tiger's notes: This is the second in the series of what will be snippets of Jim and Blair with Angel. All of Angel's antics are taken from real happenings with my two little imps Angel and Chubs. Thanks to Dallas, Lily and Bast for the edits. You're the best! 

* * *

Jim put the finishing touches on the wooden crate he'd just built and set it into the wire crate.  As he fitted the lid on top of the crate, he thought about how ridiculously big the crate was for the small puppy.  The breeder he'd talked with had recommended this size of crate to accommodate Angel when she was full-grown.  The woman at the pet shop confirmed the crate size when he made the purchase. 

Jim had felt like he'd walked out of the pet store with half their inventory.  A wire crate, a bale of cedar chips for bedding, bowls, chew toys in varying shapes and sizes, an adjustable collar and a thin leather leash. As well as, a half a dozen small bags of puppy food, so they could try them out and see which one they, and Angel, liked best.  The vet had already told them that they could start feeding her softened food, which would make their lives incredibly easier. 

Glancing at his watch, he realised it was almost time for Blair to get home. 

Since the first night Jim had puppy sat, it became a regular thing for him to care for Angel the two nights a week that Blair had seminars with his students.  At the station Jim had even cleaned out a drawer in his desk and lined it with old towels and one of Blair's shirts for the nights he had to work late or just planned on putting in overtime to get paperwork done. 

Tonight was one of those nights, supposedly.  He'd told Blair that he needed to finish paperwork on a recent case and that he'd need Angel brought to him at the station.  Jim even went to the extra effort to make his desk look like there was more paper work than there really was by borrowing stacks from Megan and Rafe with just enough of his own to make it look real.  Blair made all the right noises about the amount of work Jim still had to finish when he dropped off Angel, even to the point of almost protesting that Jim shouldn't take her, that is, until Jim convinced him that Angel would provide him with much needed breaks.  What Blair hadn't known was that as soon as he cleared the building Jim had given back the folders of paperwork and left the station. 

* * *

Jim heard the tell-tale sputter of the Volvo and quickly turned off the light and left Blair's room.  He figured he had about 5 minutes, maybe a little more if Blair took the steps.  Quickly he prepared Angel's dinner, leaving her small travel crate in the living room as if he too had just arrived home, which was the illusion he wanted portrayed. 

He stood at the kitchen island with Angel standing on the counter licking the oatmeal mush from a small dish. 

"Hey Jim," Blair called as he walked in. 

"Long night?" 

"Yeah," Blair dropped his keys and backpack and turned toward the kitchen. "Whoa, Jim, what are you doing?" Blair waved his hand toward Angel. 

"Relax.  I talked to a breeder today and she said we could start Angel on this oatmeal baby food mixture as a way to wean her into using puppy food." 

Blair watched as Jim kept Angel in one spot, encouraging her to finish her first semi-solid meal, "I put the breeder's name and number on your desk.  She said to call if you had any questions." Jim said as he watched the puppy finish her food. 

Jim tried to be as nonchalant as possible, slowly but surely Angel was becoming 'their' dog instead of Blair's.  Blair didn't know that yet.  To the anthropologist, Angel was still 'his' dog and something Jim just put up with.  He knew that Blair was just waiting for the day he told him that it was time for Angel to go.  Jim also knew that wasn't going to happen, but he wasn't ready to admit that yet. 

Blair watched as Angel lapped up the last of her dinner then went after Jim's fingers.  Jim laughed at her antics and scooped her up to wipe her muzzle and paws off before handing her to Blair. 

"Here, she's all yours." 

"Oh great man, leave me with the dirty job." Blair groused, or at least tried too. 

"She's your dog Chief," Jim said with a smirk as he headed toward the balcony with a fresh beer. 

Blair mumbled about technicalities, which Jim wouldn't have heard if he hadn't turned his hearing up to wait for Blair's reaction. 

"I heard that."  Jim retorted. 

Blair never got a chance to reply to Jim's retort  the words fading as he stared at the supplies that were laid across his bed. 

"Ah Jim..." he called. 

"Yeah?" Jim tried to pretend there was nothing special going on.  He slowly headed toward Blair's room. 

"Can you come here?" 

"Yeah. What's up?" Jim asked as he lounged against the door frame, his beer in his hand. 

"Ahh...this." Blair waved his arms to indicate the purchases. 

"Oh, that's just a little something I picked up for Angel on my way home from work tonight." 

"A little something?  A little something?" Blair's voice rose a little with each repetition.  "This is more than a little something.  It looks like you bought out the whole store." 

"It's just some things the breeder recommended we were going to need over the next few weeks." 

Blair, with Angel in his arms, just stood there looking amazed.  Once the initial shock wore off he picked up and looked at all the toys, including some old knotted socks of Jim's.  He worked his way around to the big items, the first thing he did was run his fingers across the blue and green name plate, engraved with Angel's name, hanging from the door of the crate.   He knelt and opened the door and ran his fingers through the cedar before settling Angel in it. 

"The breeder said that the cedar would help to minimise the dog smell."  Jim added as commentary. 

Blair ran his hand across the natural wood box inside the crate, "You made this, didn't you?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Wow, Jim.  I don't know what to say."  He stuttered, "Thank you." 

"That's plenty." Jim didn't need to hear Blair's words to know he had made his guide happy.  That's all that was important.  Maybe later he'd be able to explain to Blair the younger man's happiness was so important to him. 

* * *

End Angel: Simple Gifts.

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *


End file.
